Fuji's Birthday
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: Happy birthday Fuji Syuusuke. I guess I'll be writing a new chapter, every four years. Hopefully fans of the character and anime remembers Fuji is a year year baby. Anyways not my first attempt in writing a birthday fic for my favorite character. Last time was back in 2012. Anyways, chapter is un betaed. Anyways enjoy minna :3


_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. Just this one shot fic. As it's leap year for 2020, this is dedicated to the character, Fuji Syuusuke. He's a leap year baby._

Remembered behind Lenses

In just a few days would be the birthday of Fuji Syusuke. The genius former tennis player would turn 17 years old. He couldn't celebrate it with his friends and family. Of course! One of his best friends, especially as he had the perfect gift for him.

The one by the name of Eiji Kikumaru. The red haired man was gift wrapping the gift for Fuji in the locker room. As practice had come to an end thanks to Tezuka. As he was alone for the time being looking over the gift hugging it to his chest.

"This is for you, Fuji-chan." he smiles as his face reddened.

Tezuka looked closely at his friends/teammates gift. Sighing startling Eiji from his daydream too. Looking up at the captain, Eiji wandered what he wanted or would be saying.

"You're all set already?"

"Oh yes. I know Fuji would like the small party we set up for him."

"Is it my job to fill in my ex on it though?"

"Nya..I'll do it captain," Eiji forgetting that Fuji and Tezuka were a couple just 3 years ago. "Thank you for agreeing to this though…"

"Well he's a former teammate…and a friend of ours though…" The stoic captain says.

He walks out of the locker room, forgetting why he was there in the first place. Eiji watches him letting out a few breathers.

In the last year, Fuji had given up playing tennis. He still loved it. Playing former rivals who turned out as friends for him too. The genius player found more love for photographer.

Fuji filled in Eiji on his decision first. It broke his heart. Down the line he understood that everyone has different dreams and goals that can change someone's perspective. Just like it did with his doubles teammate, who was also his ex since first year of high school.

Fuji was in the photography room looking over pictures. The club was responsible for setting up the yearbook for the senior class. As he was in the senior class too, he joyfully volunteered taking pictures of what stood out for him the most.

Some people didn't get it. Others did. Just like his best friend/long time crush Eiji Kikumaru. He couldn't wait to see him soon as he was done choosing one last photo.

The time passes to an hour soon as Fuji realized. Quickly getting his things together in his school bag too. Eiji was running out of the tennis courts holding tightly to the sweet gift he got for him.

"I was too focused on this…I nearly forgot the timing.."

Eiji makes it in time. He goes back inside the school, being careful when to not bump into anyone. Fuji comes out of the classroom walking in a briskly manner. He knew he was late, and would need to apologize to Eiji for it too.

"I'll make it up to, Eiji-san." his smiles widen when thinking of him.

The two boys turned the corner, bumping into one another. Eiji held tightly to the gift as he falls on his butt. Fuji, close to falling hits the wall quickly holding onto his balance.

"...Eiji..are you okay?" About to run his mouth, seeing who it was, "I'm sorry Eiji."

"Fujiko?" He quickly gets up, "I'm alright. You don't need to apologize."

Eiji smiles happy to see him. Fuji, does the same letting out a chuckle. Confused, Eiji does the same.

"Well aren't we both late?"

"Oh yes! Just to see each other, hmm."

The two young men gets up the floor. Helping each other in the process, and making sure nothing was broken or missing. Fuji looks over the gift, opening his eyes when seeing his name on it.

"Is this for me?"

Eiji gasps looking away. How dumb of him! He forgot he wrote out Fuji's name..especially in loving hearts and small kisses he left. Hopefully it wasn't visible the kisses he left on the gift.

"..Yes it's for you.."

"For my birthday?"

"Yes..as it's in a few days."

"Eiji-chan, thank you so much."

Making sure no one wasn't looking around he pins him onto the wall. A little frightful, Eiji figured the feelings were mutual for both. To find out, he peckers his lips. All ready for acceptance or rejection.

Fuji rests his head on him, pulling him into his opened arms. "I'll kiss you when you least expect it, baby." he lifts his chin when saying those words. "I love you so much, Eiji."

"I feel the same way. I'm sorry it's not a better confession coming from me."

"Nonsense! I wanted to confess to you sooner, as we speak of."

Eiji giggles resting his head on his arms, and chest. Fuji kisses top of his head. Feeling those lips on top of his head, heated up Eiji's face, and heart. '_I won't ever hurt this man! He's all mine'_

The end.

How was it? This is not my first Fuji Syuusuke birthday fic one shot. I wish I remembered the first one I wrote just back in 2012.

If there are any mistakes, let me know.

Leave good reviews eh?

Laters :3


End file.
